Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board for mounting an electronic component and its manufacturing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printed wiring board with a structure capable of achieving secure connection and enhancing connection reliability between an electronic component and the wiring board, and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
JP H10-173316A describes a method for manufacturing a wiring board by pressing resin film with conductive-circuit patterns onto an insulative substrate and then by stripping the resin film from the insulative substrate so that the conductive-circuit patterns are embedded in the insulative substrate surface. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.